Interesting Hobbies And How To Deal With Them
by Soutetsu
Summary: SasuNaru : Naruto witnesses a private activity Sasuke occupies his time with. And he isn't disgusted by it. Far from it. [VariousNarutouke] [shounenai yaoi] [multichaptered] R&R?


_Naruto has scary mood swings._

**Title **: Interesting Hobbies (and how to deal with them)  
**Status** : 1? Multi-chaptered  
**Pairings **: Sasuke x Naruto  
**Warnings** : BL and other stuff, er, slightly sexual at the beginning but I'm _trying_ not to be too descriptive and explicit. Trying being the keyword here. '.';;  
**Disclaimer **: I. Don't. Own. It. Rub it in, why don't ya?

xstart x

'Oh. My. _God_.'

Those were the first few coherent thoughts that flitted through his mind as his brain tried to comprehend the very… _interesting _image that presented itself in front of him. His mouth had dropped and his blue eyes had widened in an almost comical manner.

"... H-harder," Sasuke moaned quietly, quickening the pumping of his hand and completely oblivious to the blonde voyeur staring so intently at his ministrations. Fine beads of sweat trailed down his nimble body, raven hair stuck sensually to the sides of his head and behind his neck; a low guttural growl escaped his lips as he arched closer to his hand, nearing his release... An unwilling blush had crept up Naruto's tanned complexion, his predatory eyes never leaving the wanton way Sasuke's skillful hand went up and down...

Up.

Down.

It was hypnotizing. His breath hitched and it felt like his pants were a size smaller. Suddenly aware of the growing erection constricted in his now tight pants, he vehemently shook his head. He was not in any way, harboring any sexual attractions towards his damned rival, damnit. Naruto forced the perverted thoughts in his head and tried to think the way... normal Naruto did. Then, it hit him. _Hard_.

Uchiha Sasuke. Owner of the many hearts of Konoha. _Masturbating_.

Then without so much as a hint, he burst into a childish fit of giggles, dropping the several stacks of ramen he was barely holding onto the floor ; his erection quickly flagging down, much to his relief. The face that greeted him was something Naruto could only compare to a deer caught in the headlights. Sasuke could only mutter a few incoherent words weakly as his teammate continued to roll on the floor with loud explosions of his boyish laughter erupting every few moments, the blush that had stained it earlier dissolved.

This was something Naruto could certainly _NOT_ live without.

A deep flush was already present on Sasuke's fair-skinned face as he tried to pull his boxers up in a failed attempt to save face. The sticky white fluid found covering his hands wasn't helping very much and this merely fueled on Naruto's laughter. He quickly wiped it on his comforter, embarrassed. It didn't take very long for his team-mate's laughter to die down and the first words that had come out of his impulsive mouth was something that made Sasuke want the floor to swallow him whole. Or if Itachi assassinated him on the spot.

He wasn't picky but he preferred the latter.

"… Sasuke… are you… were you… m-" He couldn't bring himself to say the word as his innocent mind tried to comprehend what was happening without laughing again, which was proving very hard to do by the second. An awkward silence passed the two young boys and it was Naruto who rather successfully broke it with a few well-intentioned words.

"It's okay, Sasuke. Heck, even I do it." Naruto flashed him his winning smile and a cheery thumbs up. "Well, maybe no. But guys do it _all_ the time so it's okay." He paused, looking thoughtful and continued in a casual manner, "Didn't get the 'harder' bit though..."

Sasuke blanched visibly and took a huge gulp. It was rare for the Uchiha to feel so anxious and... naked. He eyed the blonde with wary dark eyes and awaited what his second reaction would be. Surprisingly as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, he hopped over the huge pile of ramen cups and enthusiastically took the vacant space left on Sasuke's bed.

"Er… D-," Sasuke paused, hoping that if the usual demeaning nickname he reserved for Naruto was absent, he would be more cooperative and… more prone to amnesia, "… Naruto…," Said boy grinned jauntily at the mention of his name, "You'll… This. Never. Happened."

Naruto observed Sasuke's broken demeanor with excitement, though he was careful on not outwardly showing it, the prankster (and blackmailer) in him suddenly began to formulate ideas on taking advantage of this very, very, _very _rare opportunity.

"Maa, maa," Naruto assured in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, "Like I said... nothing to be embarrassed about. We're both boys aren't we?" He draped his arm around Sasuke's narrow shoulders and unaware of the sensations he was making his teammate experience, whispered playfully in his ear which sent shivers down Sasuke's spine, "It'll stay a secret. Between you and me... Sasuke-chan."

"O, oi Naruto..," Sasuke blurted in a cracked voice, cringing as he felt his erection spring back to life. He crossed his legs and continued, "Y-you... aren't going to tell anybody about this... are you?" Naruto gave him a glare.

"Ne... ne, Sasuke. I thought we were friends! Of course I won't tell!" _Besides Sakura and a handful of girls. And maybe Shikamaru. And Jiraiya. And Kakashi-sensei. And The whole of Konoha. _He stifled a giggle and watched with interest as the apprehension on Uchiha Sasuke's face became painfully apparent.

xowari x

**End Notes **; Meh. Very short. The next one'll be Kakashi x Naru, I think. Or, I may continue this. Ending with Naru and Sasuke in a... more-than-friendly situation?Thanks, Seth for beta-ing it. YOU FUCKING ROCK!

**R&R. Come on, I know you want to.**


End file.
